


¡Feliz San Valentín, Enjolras!

by ParisG



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Background Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras being Enjolras, Modern Era, Other, Valentine's Day, courfeyrac loves glitter, enjolras hates valentin's day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisG/pseuds/ParisG
Summary: —Feliz San Valentin, Enjolras.Tenía que ser una broma. Casi con miedo, Enjolras apartó la mirada de los apuntes que alineaba en aquel momento con intención de guardar en su carpeta clasificadora y la fijó en Courfeyrac. Sonriente, su amigo sostenía y tendía hacia él un sobre de color rojo brillante. Había escrito su nombre en él con plumilla, las suaves florituras de la caligrafía de Courfeyrac otorgando elegancia a cada letra. Enjolras palideció.—¿Es una broma?——Enjolras odia San Valentín, a Courfeyrac le encanta molestar a Enjolras.





	¡Feliz San Valentín, Enjolras!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió durante una larga conversación sobre cosas que Enjolras odia y cosas que Courfeyrac ama, como molestar a Enjolras. Fue demasiado interesante como para no escribirlo.

—Feliz San Valentin, Enjolras.

Tenía que ser una broma. Casi con miedo, Enjolras apartó la mirada de los apuntes que alineaba en aquel momento con intención de guardar en su carpeta clasificadora y la fijó en Courfeyrac. Sonriente, su amigo sostenía y tendía hacia él un sobre de color rojo brillante. Había escrito su nombre en él con plumilla, las suaves florituras de la caligrafía de Courfeyrac otorgando elegancia a cada letra. Enjolras palideció.

—¿Es una broma?

Sus palabras parecieron ofender a Courfeyrac. El chico entreabrió los labios y llevó su mano libre hasta su pecho en un gesto dramático que hizo balancear su mochila sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?

—Porque eres tú, soy yo y es San Valentín.

—Esa no es ninguna razón válida —se quejó—. Sólo quería tener un detalle contigo en un día especial.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron un instante. Enjolras la apartó, guardó sus apuntes y cerró su carpeta antes de dirigirse a la salida del aula.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta.

—¿Cómo que no hace falta? —la voz de Courfeyrac sonaba ofendida a su espalda. Enjolras aceleró el paso, convencido de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir—. ¡Enjolras, vuelve aquí!

Antes de que Courfeyrac fuera capaz de alcanzarle, Enjolras había huido entre el mar de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia su siguiente clase.

 

Fue una mañana digna de olvidar. Enjolras no era partidario de San Valentín en absoluto y había una larga lista de razones que podía enumerar para no querer formar parte de todo aquello. La evidente capitalización de aquella celebración, el consumismo desmedido, la indiscutible hipocresía o el simple hecho de que era incapaz de lidiar con el tipo de declaraciones que se realizaban en aquel día eran, sin duda, las más significativas. Por eso, que Courfeyrac pareciera empeñado en hacerle pasar aquel mal rato sólo había conseguido amargar un poco más su día. 

El problema había sido muy simple: Courfeyrac y él compartían el noventa por ciento de las asignaturas por lo que huir de su amigo había sido una opción sólo a medias. Enjolras se había esforzado por salir rápido de las aulas y entrar lo más tarde posible con el fin de impedir que Courfeyrac tomase asiento a su lado. Había corrido por los pasillos hasta conseguir perderle de vista y en dos ocasiones había tenido que encerrarse en uno de los baños para despistarle. Aún le sorprendía que aquel truco le hubiese funcionado.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. A fin de cuentas Enjolras no podría evitar demasiado tiempo a Courfeyrac en la pequeña sala que usaban para sus reuniones en el Musain.

Enjolras había intentado retrasar el momento todo lo posible, pero no podía dejar a un lado sus obligaciones, ni siquiera porque Courfeyrac estuviera empeñado en hacerle sentir incómodo. Confiaba en que su amigo fuera lo suficientemente adulto como para conocer cuáles debían ser sus prioridades. Si bien en la universidad aquel tipo de comportamiento no importaba tanto, traspasada la puerta de la sala trasera del Musain lo importante era su causa y su activismo y Courfeyrac lo sabía. O eso esperaba.

La sala ya estaba llena cuando Enjolras cruzó el largo pasillo que la unía con el resto del establecimiento y entró en ella. No le extrañaba. Los miércoles Joly y Combeferre tenían el medio día libre y no estaba del todo seguro de si Grantaire iba siquiera a clase. Lo que estaba claro era que Bahorel no lo hacía y por eso se encontraba también allí, junto a Feuilly (lo cierto era que no había esperado que también él hubiese llegado) y cuando pasó junto a ellos para alcanzar la mesa los puestos más cercanos a la ventana, encontró a Jehan apoyado junto a ella, hablando y riendo con Courfeyrac.

Se congeló durante un instante. Courfeyrac estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, ligeramente girado hacia la ventana para poder mirar a Jehan, con las piernas cruzadas y girando entre sus dedos el sobre del que Enjolras llevaba huyendo toda la mañana. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Courfeyrac sonrió ampliamente, pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

—¿Estás bien?

Enjolras apartó la mirada de Courfeyrac y la fijó en Combeferre. El chico le miraba tras el cristal de sus gafas  con curiosidad y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Enjolras asintió, dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.

—Perfectamente —sonrió—. ¿Empezamos?

Aunque Courfeyrac respondió correctamente a las expectativas de Enjolras sobre sus prioridades el hecho de que no hubiera puesto esfuerzo alguno en esconder el sobre durante toda la reunión dejaba muy claras sus intenciones para cuando esta finalizase, hasta el punto de que Enjolras parecía no haber deseado nunca con tanta fuerza que una reunión no tuviera fin. Alargó los debates y conversaciones todo lo posible, insistió en las dudas, propuestas y objeciones más que nunca y echaba de menos incluso que Grantaire comenzase una acalorada discusión sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurriera por estúpido que le pareciera. Lo que fuera, cualquier cosa para aplazar lo más posible tener que volver a huir de Courfeyrac.

Pero Enjolras sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que dar por finalizada la reunión y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y resignarse cuando Combeferre disolvió el encuentro por él. Mientras la habitación se llenaba del rumor de decenas de voces, Combeferre apoyó la mano en el hombro de Enjolras más preocupado de lo que se había mostrado al inicio.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Un día largo —apuntó mientras recogía sus notas con la mayor rapidez posible e intentando siempre parecer tan tranquilo como cualquier día—. Tengo que irme rápido, ¿hablamos luego?

Combeferre parecía confundido mientras miraba a Enjolras echarse la mochila al hombro.

—Claro.

Enjolras le dedicó una sonrisa antes de girar sobre sus talones, dispuesto a huir. Le fue imposible moverse antes de que Courfeyrac, que en algún momento mientras él recogía se había colocado a su espalda, lo acorralase entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le tendió el mismo sobre rojo que había intentado darle aquella mañana.

—Feliz San Valentín, Enjolras —repitió, y sus palabras llamaron la atención de gran parte del grupo—. No me hagas perseguirte hasta casa y abre el sobre, por favor.

El rubio entornó los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos sobre ellos. Maldito Courfeyrac.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me regales nada.

—No hace falta, pero quiero hacerlo —sonrió—. Vamos, seguro que te gusta.

Enjolras guardó silencio un momento. Luego, con resignación, estiró la mano hasta asir el sobre.

—Si es una declaración, definitivam…

—No es una declaración —le aseguró el castaño con un bufido—. Sólo ábrelo, ¿quieres? Es algo aún mejor.

_ Algo aún mejor.  _ Había decenas de cosas mejores que una declaración. Quizás cualquier cosa fuera mejor que una declaración. Bueno, definitivamente no cualquier cosa, pero las posibilidades eran muy amplias. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Enjolras se hizo con el sobre, lo giró y rasgó con cuidado el lacre amarillo que Courfeyrac había utilizado para cerrarlo. Miró una última vez a su amigo antes de abrir la solapa, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía la figura de una pequeña nube blanca pegada a un arcoiris. Courfeyrac sonrió.

—Vamos, tira de ella.

Deseando acabar cuanto antes con aquello, Enjolras deslizó su mano libre hasta la parte superior de la nube y tiró, deseando al momento no haberlo hecho. Cuando la nube se deslizó, relevando, como había predicho, una tira de arcoiris, a esta le acompañó una gran cantidad de purpurina de colores que saltó del papel al desenrollarse este y se desparramó sobre todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Incluido el mismo.

—¡Feliz San Valentin, Enjolras!

Hubo una pequeña y no malintencionada risa general cuando Courfeyrac escapó del Musain a toda prisa, sin duda conocedor de lo que le esperaba. Enjolras parecía haberse congelado en el sitio, sosteniendo aún el sobre en una mano, la nube y el arcoiris repletos de brillo en el otro e intentando no pensar en la cantidad de purpurina que le cubría de arriba a abajo. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Se trataba de Courfeyrac, ¿cómo no lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso había desperdiciado alguna vez la oportunidad de jugar con purpurina y acaso no era San Valentín el mejor día para hacerlo?

Enjolras reaccionó cuando Combeferre, con una sonrisa suave en los labios, le sacudió el cabello. El rubio suspiró y se giró, dejando el sobre y la nube sobre la mesa, quitándoselos de encima como si de un escorpión se tratara.

—¿No piensas ir a buscarle?

Enjolras se deshizo de su mochila y la entregó a Combeferre con cuidado de no mancharla más de lo que ya estaba. Por suerte no era mucho y sólo esperaba que toda aquella purpurina no hubiera entrado de alguna forma dentro de la prenda o tendría serios problemas con sus apuntes. Sacudió como pudo su pelo y su chaqueta, e, intentando ignorar al resto de la habitación y mantener, a su vez, la dignidad que dudaba poseer en aquel momento dadas las circunstancias, se dirigió a la salida del café bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del resto de sus amigos. Courfeyrac, que aún en la entrada hablaba con una risueña Musichetta, quien sin duda había ido hasta allí después del trabajo para buscar a sus novios, fijó la mirada en él cuando Enjolras apareció por el extremo del corredor, soltó una carcajada y echó a correr hacia la calle.

Enjolras no tardó en perseguirlo dejando tras él un rastro de purpurina que le perseguiría, estaba convencido, durante varios días.

  
  
  



End file.
